jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Vorschläge
|} Vorschläge __TOC__ Neue Zitatsammlung? Ich habe letztens beim lesen mal wieder ein paar schöne Zitate gefunden und mich geärgert, dass Zitate aus Büchern in der Zitatsammlung nicht zugelassen sind. Die Gründe dafür sind durchaus einleuchtend und da kam mir die Idee, eine weitere Zitatsammlung anzulegen, in die Zitate aus Büchern, Comics, Spielen etc. kommen. Da sind nämlich eine Menge guter Zitate zu finden, um die es viel zu schade ist, dass sie nach dem lesen/spielen wieder in Vergessenheit geraten. Was haltet ihr davon? Ich habe mir auch über den Namen Gedanken gemacht: Ich hatte da an so etwas wie Jedipedia:Erweiterte Zitatsammlung oder so in der Art gedacht. Gruß, Anakin 21:09, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Also ich halte das für eine sehr gute Idee, zumal ich selbst beim Lesen auf viele gute Sprüche gestoßen bin, die es wert wären, genannt zu werden. Darth Nihilus 66 21:16, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Der Grund, warum das nicht gemacht wird, ist vor allem der, dass es sich nicht leicht kontrollieren lässt. Ich finde auch, dass es beinahe nicht mehr nachzuvollziehen ist, wenn man da alle Quellen miteinbezieht. Man müsste das über die Einzelnachweise genau aufschreiben, von wo das Zitat ist – und zwar ganz genau... Nur dann wäre ich eigentlich für diesen Vorschlag. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:20, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Naja in der WP klappt dass ja auch, also so schwer kann das ja nicht sein. Und wenn man ein separates Portal aufbaut kann man das ja besser kontrollieren. --Modgamers 21:24, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das stimmt allerdings. Ein neues Portal wäre von grossem Nutzen. Dark Lord disku 21:41, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, ich denke ich auch, dass das kein allzu großes problem werden sollte. Wenn dir das alles zu unsicher ist, dann können wir das ja so lösen: Alle Zitate aus Büchern und Comics (also bei allen schriftlichen Quellen) muss zum Buchtitel auch noch die entsprechende Seite angegeben werden. Bei Spielen etc. ist das jedoch ein Problem, aber auch hier könnte angegeben werden, von welcher Stelle genau das Zitat stammt. Somit kann jeder nachprüfen, ob das Zitat auch wirklich existiert. Das wäre zwar eine Menge Schreibarbeit, aber wenns der Qualitätssicherung dient... Wenn das noch nicht reichen sollte, kann man ja ein System einführen, durch dass Zitate immer est von einem zweiten Benutzer, dier die Quelle ebenfalls besitzt, kontrolliert werden, bevor sie "offiziell" in die Liste aufgenommen werden. Dann wäre die Sache 100% sicher, würde aber auch ne Menge zusätzlicher Arbeit bedeuten, Gruß, Anakin 21:48, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Dein zweiter Vorschlag finde ich sehr gut, Anakin! Also, dass die Zitate geprüft werden müssen und nicht direkt in die Sammlung geschrieben werden. Das wäre wirklich sinnvoll und in Kombination mit den Einzelnachweisen auch absolut zuverlässig. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:01, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Bei den Zitaten, die bereits hier vorhanden sind und/oder aus Spielen stammen, ist das aber unpraktikabel. Allerdings kann ich euch versichern, dass alle Zitate, die ich hier eingebracht habe, auch wirklich aus den Büchern und Spielen stammen, die ich auch besitze. Bei EaW / FoC und den beiden KotORs gibt es auch einen MasterTextFile, in dem alle Zitate zumindest schriftlich festgehalten sind. 22:14, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Es sagt ja auch niemand, dass deine falsch sein sollen, aber wir suchen nach einer Regelung, von der jeder Benutzer betroffen sein soll. Nicht du speziell, sondern alle. Und wenn man für jeden Ausnahmen macht, dann mündet das in einem Chaos. Es ist ja nur wegen der Zuverlässigkeit. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:18, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ja, natürlich würde das ne Menge Arbeit sein, das bei allen hier eingebrachten Zitaten zu machen, aber es gibt ja auch Ausnahmen, d.h. Personen, die nicht so vorbildhaft sind, wie du;) Und da Zitate ansonsten nur sehr schlecht nachzuprüfen sind, ist das wohl die einzige Möglichkeit. Es stellt sich eigentlich nur noch die frage, wie sich das System intelligent umsetzen lässt. Anakin 22:25, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ich würde sagen, dass die Aufnahmeprüfung auf der Diskussionsseite sattfindet und dann nur durch einen zweiten Benutzer abgehackt werden muss. Dann kann das Zitat in die Sammlung aufgenommen werden, natürlich auch mit den genauen Quellenangaben. Ist eigentlich gar nicht so bürokratisch. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:28, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Hm, so würde das recht gut funktionieren, denke ich. Aber um die Quellen anzugeben, bräuchten wir fast eine neue Vorlage... In der jetzigen wird die Quelle ja nur als Link zum Artikel angegeben, ich denke bei den Zitaten sollte das Buch und die Seitenzahl direkt angegeben werden. Und wie sollen die Quellen dann bei Spielen angegeben werden? Dass das mit dem von Ben genannten MasterTextFile funktioniert, kann ich mir nicht so recht vorstellen... also ich wüsste nicht wo ich das finde. Gruß, Anakin 22:58, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Hey Anakin echt super, dass du das vorgeschlagen hast, dass wollte ich nämlich auch vorschlagen, kam aber nie dazu. Ich bin auf jedenfall dafür und die Regeln für die Zitate sind ebenfalls ziemlich gut. Boba 23:10, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich bin auch dafür! Vorallem aus dem Grund, dass die meisten Republic Commando Zitate fehlerhaft sind und das so garantiert verbessert werden würde! Darth Tobi 10:50, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :@Anakin: Die Quellen könnte man gut mithilfe von Einzelnachweisen anbringen. Diese werden mit dem Befehl Quelle am Ende eines Zitats gesetzt. So sind am Ende des Artikel alle Quellen detailliert aufgelistet. Die Liste kann dann mit einer Scrollbox abgekürzt werden. Ein praktisches Beispiel für die Einzelnachweise wäre der Artikel Star Wars. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:44, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Hm, das ist eine Gute Idee. Durch die Scrollbox nimmt die Liste dann auch nicht den ganzen Artikel ein und es bleibt schön übersichtlich... Somit wären ja alle Fragen und Probleme geklärt und der Zitatsammlung steht nichts mehr im Wege, oder? Gruß, Anakin 20:10, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Eigentlich schon! Ich denke aber, dass man noch genau bestimmen sollte wie die Form der Quellenangabe bei den einzelnen Medien aussieht. Also was man alles zum Beispiel bei einem Zitat aus einem Buch angeben muss. Ich mache mal einen Vorschlag: :::*Buch: Titel des Buchs, Seitenzahl :::*Videospiel: Titel des Spiels, Plattform, Name des Levels, ggf noch mehr :::*Comics: Titel des Comics, Seitenzahl, Panel :::*Hörspiel, Film: Titel des Hörspiels, ungefähre Laufzeit :::Habe ich was vergessen? --Little Ani Admin 20:18, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Nein, ich denke damit wären alle Medien abgedeckt. ::::*Zum Videospiel: Es sollte noch angegeben werden, ob das Zitat aus dem "Spiel selbst" oder aus einem Video stammt. Denn bei einem Video sollte noch angegeben werden, an welcher Stelle es eingespielt wird (Missionsbeginn, -ende, etc.) ::::*Zum Hörspiel: bei CDs gibt es sicher auch Kapitelangaben (ebenso bei Filmen), die angegeben werden sollten. ::::Gruß, Anakin 20:37, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * Serie: Titel, Episode, Zeit Kurzgeschichte: Titel, erschienen in, Seitenzahl Das Bestätigen eines Zitates geschieht ja bestimmt durch das Einfügen der eigenen Signatur. Da wäre es vielleicht praktisch (weil platzsparend), diese neben das Zitat zu setzen, anstatt darunter: - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:06, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:06, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Meine ursprüngliche Idee war hier, dass die genaue Quelle und die Signaturen in einem kleinen Fenster stehen, das sich öffnet, wenn man mit der Maus über "Quelle" fährt oder es anklickt. So, wie auf der Wookieepedia wenn man das Bild über der Suchfunktion anklickt. Das wäre imho optimal, aber ich weiß leider nicht, wie man sowas erstellt. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:06, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Das Probleme ist eben, das eine Neueinsteiger nicht weiß, dass man so eine Kurzmitteilung mit der Maus hervorrufen kann. Die Einzelnachweise sind sofort ersichtlich und fast ebenso platzsparend. Ich denke auch, dass die Zitate durch einfaches Hinzufügen der Signatur stattfinden kann. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:09, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Naja, wenn der Benutzer weiß, dass er auf 1 klicken muss, dann weiß er das bei (Quelle) bestimmt auch. ;) Und man würde auch bei dem Zitat bleiben, anstatt zwischen diesem und der Quellenangabe hin und her zuspringen, was meiner Meinung "angenehmer" ist. Aber wie gesagt, weiß ich eh nicht, wie man so ein Fenster erstellt. Oder weißt du es? - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:22, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Nun, da gebe ich dir Recht. Aber kann man das nicht einfach bei der Wookiepedia erfragen, wie man so etwas erstellt? --Anakin 22:25, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ich finde das hier ehrlich gesagt ziemlich übertrieben. Wozu muss man bei Büchern, Comics und Spielen erst prüfen, was man bei dem aus den Filmen nicht muss? Kann ich nicht nachvollziehen. Warum kann man nicht einfach regelmäßig die Zitate durchgehen und überprüfen? Als erste Maßnahme würde ich übrigens alle Zitate ohne Quelle entweder sofort löschen oder hierfür eine Überprüfung einführen. Wenn alle ein Auge darauf haben, dann wird da auch nichts Falsches reingeschrieben werden. 22:33, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::@Ben: Aber es kommt schon bei der bisherigen Zitatsammlung vor, das sie falsch hineingeschrieben und lange Zeit gar nicht bemerkt werden. Außerdem ist lediglich ein zweiter Kontrolleur notwendig, der das absegnet und dann landet das Zitat schon in der Sammlung. Ich wäre auf jeden Fall dafür, da es die Zuverlässigkeit dieser Seite enorm aufwerten würde. @Obi-Wan K.: Bei den Einzelnachweisen kann man genau die Seite, das Level, die Kapitel, die Laufzeit und das alles angeben. Es wird dann alles am Ende der Seite gesammelt und aufgelistet. Man kann die Quellen an der Oberfläche sehr viel schneller kontrollieren und überprüfen. Wenn man die Quellen kontrollieren möchte, dann muss man bei dieser Kurzmitteilung immer mit der Maus über die Zitate fahren oder eben den Quelltext durchforsten, was weitaus umständlicher ist. Das mit der Kurzmitteilung dürfte technisch gesehen kein Problem darstellen, da Vorlage:Zitat einmal mit dieser Funktion ausgestattet war. Aber für die übersichtliche Darstellung ist die Kurzmitteilung meiner Meinung nach nicht so geeignet, wie die Einzelnachweise. Du kannst dir das ja auch mal bei Artikel Star Wars anschauen, da wurden auch Einzelnachweise von mir verwendet. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:42, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::@Ani: Das is doch Unsinn. Ich verstehe nicht, warum man hier mit zweierlei Maß messen soll. Nur weil die aus den Filmen stammen, braucht man die nicht gesondert behandeln - und andersherum. Es ist doch total umständlich, dass man die erst in ein mögliches Portal "Zitatprüfung" schreibt und dann hinterher in die Sammlung verschiebt. Genausogut kann doch jemand, der sich zur Prüfung berufen fühlt (vorzugsweise Admins und "Bücherei-Besitzer") jede Woche die neuen Zitate durchgehen und ggf. wieder löschen. @OWK: Das mit dem Pop-Up wie bei der WP ist erst nach einem Wiki-Update möglich. 22:50, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das Pop-Up, wie du es nennst, ist jetzt schon möglich und existiert hier schon genauso lange wie Vorlage:Zitat. Du musst einfach mal kurz über ein Zitat mit Quellenangabe fahren und schon taucht es auf. Die Zitatprüfung soll nicht in einem extra Portal stattfinden, sondern auf der Diskussionsseite der Zitatsammlung. Bisher war jeder von Anakins Idee angetan, da sie wirklich die Zuverlässigkeit fördert. Natürlich werden solche Leute wie du und ich sowie andere zuverlässige Benutzer dadurch gebremst, aber es gibt auch andere Benutzer, die das Zitieren nicht so ernst nimmt und denen man einfach immer hinterher rennen muss. Dem will man einfach vorbeugen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:55, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :OWK meinte das Such-Pop-Up, nicht die kleine Ballon-Box, die da erscheint. Mal anders gefragt: Warum sollte ein unerfahrender Benutzer die Zitate erst auf die Diskussion schreiben? „Boah, cool - ne neue Zitatsammlung. - Oh, die is ja leer... Ich schreib mal ein paar Zitate aus Battelfront und KotOR rein...“ Oh, ein Hinweis oben ist natürlich schön und gut - aber wir kennen ja von der Lesenswert- und Exzellent-Wahl, dass sich das niemand durchliest. Da stell ich mir die Frage nach einer solchen Regelung. Da meld ich mich lieber freiwillig, die Zitate zu kontrollieren, als erst alles hin und her schieben zu müssen. 23:06, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) *''Bearbeitungskonflikt!!!!111einself'' @ Ben: Der Unterschied zwischen Büchern/Comics/Spielen und den Filmen ist der, dass jeder hier die Filme schon mehrmals gesehen haben dürfte. Somit hat jeder die Möglichkeit, ein Zitat daraus zu überprüfen und es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ein falsches Zitat gar keinem Auffällt. Ein bestimmtes Buch kennt/hat nicht jeder und von denen, die es kennen, weiß wiederum nicht jeder auf Anhieb, ob dieser oder jener Satz da nun drin stand, weil man ein Buch nicht so oft ließt, wie man die Filme sieht und weil es (imho) nicht so einprägsam ist. So ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein falsches Zitat aus dem EU entdeckt wird entsprechend gering. @ Ani: Man bekommt in dem Fenster doch genau die selbe Information, wie beim Einzelverweis, nur, dass man dazu nicht erst ans Ende der Seite springen muss. Meines Erachtens ein Vorteil. Außerdem hat man so auch die Unterschriften untergebracht, ohne, dass sie Platz verbrauchen. Man könnte eigentlich sogar beides kombinieren, indem man hinter z.B. dem Buch einen Einzelverweis macht und danach die Seitenzahl angibt. Unter "Einzelnachweise" am Seitenende hätte man dann nur die einzelnen Quellen aufgelistet (anstatt "1:QuelleX, Seite ; 2:QuelleX, andere Seite" usw.) und könnte so sehen, ob noch mehr Zitate aus der selben Quelle stammen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 23:11, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Also eine Kombination aus beiden "Systemen" finde ich nicht so gut, ich denke das macht das ganze eher unübersichtlicher. Ich denke auf jeden Fall, es sollte bald zu einer Einigung kommen, denn ich habe so das Gefühl, dieser Vorschlag verwaist hier nach und nach... Gruß, Anakin 21:40, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Werden die Bücherzitate denn jetzt auch mit eingeführt? Ich persönlich fände das nämlich ziemlich gut. Ich würde mich dann auch bereit erklären, Zitate zu überprüfen, falls das so geregelt würde. --Jaina 20:32, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, mir ging es bei dem Vorschlag auch hauptsächlich um Zitate aus Büchern. Aber so wie das aussieht, interresiert das Thema hier niemanden mehr... --Anakin 11:46, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Doch eigentlich schon, aber wir sollten uns wegen der Kontrollfunktion der Zitate einigen. Ich fand deinen Vorschlag gut, aber einige wieder nicht und deshalb hinkt diese Diskussion gerade auf der Stelle... Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:36, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ok, dann fasse ich jetzt einfach mal zusammen, was wir bis jetzt haben, und welche Fragen noch offen stehen: * Ein neues Zitate wird auf die Diskussionsseite geschrieben, wo es von einem zweiten Benutzer überprüft wird, der die Richtigkeit mit seiner Signatur bestätigt und das Zitat auf die Portalseite stellt. ** Die beiden Signaturen können, wie von Obi-Wan K. oben vogeschlagen, rechts neben des Zitatvorschlag geschrieben werden. ** Wie aber sollen die Quellenangaben auf der Diskussionsseite angegeben werden? Zur Überprüfung wäre es wohl am besten, sie ständen direkt unter dem Zitat (also ohne "Pop-Up" oder Referenzen-Liste). ** Zu den Einwänden, dass manche Benutzer/Besucher die regelung mit dem Zitatvorschlag nicht beachten könnten, denke ich: Wenn am Seitenanfang wirklich ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen wird (also so, dass man den Hinweis gar nicht übersehen kann), werden das warscheinlich nur die wenigsten nicht beachten (Bei den lesenswert/exzellent-Wahlen ist das ja auch kein soo großes Problem...) * Damit zum nächsten Punkt: Erforderliche Quellenangaben. Einige Vorschläge: **Buch: Titel des Buchs, Seitenzahl **Videospiel: Titel des Spiels, Plattform, Name des Levels, ggf noch mehr **Comics: Titel des Comics, Seitenzahl, Panel **Hörspiel, Film: Titel des Hörspiels, Kapitelangabe bzw. ungefähre Laufzeit **Serie: Titel, Episode, Zeit **Kurzgeschichte: Titel, erschienen in, Seitenzahl *Angabe der Quellen auf der Portalseite: Dazu sind zwei Systeme vorgeschlagen worden: **Die Quellen werden in einem "Pop-Up" Fenster angezeigt, das erscheint, wenn man auf Quellen klickt. **Die Quellen werden als Referenzen am Ende der Seite angezeigt (wie in dem Artikel Star Wars verwendet). Wenn dann die restlichen Fragen noch geklärt werden, dann könnte die Seite endlich in die Tat umgesetzt werden... Gruß, Anakin 17:48, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass wir die Zitate eigentlich gleich ins Portal stellen können. Denn wenn die Signaturen daneben stehen, sieht man ja gleich, ob es bestätigt wurde oder nicht. Außerdem muss man dann nicht das Zitat mitsamt der Unterschriften kopieren. Unterschriften kopieren zu dürfen, brächte manche vielleicht auf böse Ideen. Wenn wir die Zitate trotzdem erst auf die Diskussionsseite stellen wollen, wäre ich dafür, die Quelle jeweils direkt drunter zu setzen. Das sieht vielleicht nicht so schick aus, aber das muss es an der Stelle auch nicht. Die Quellen müssen wir auf der Portalseite anscheinend durch Einzelverweise angeben, da das mit dem Pop-up technisch nicht machbar ist. Wir könnten höchstens Premia fragen. Der weiß bestimmt, wie man ein normales Pop-up erzeugt. Ansonsten hätte ich noch folgenden Vorschlag: Anakin Solo: "Ein Fisch hat mich ausgespuckt." Vua Rapuung: "Das ist offensichtlich." - Anakin Solo und Vua Rapuung (Quelle 1) Geht man mit dem Cursor über "Quelle", erscheint diese, wie bei Vorlage:Zitat. Klickt man auf den Einzelverweis, kommt man zur Liste der Quellen, wo man dann sehen kann, ob es noch mehr Zitate aus diesem Buch gibt (wenn man schonmal dabei ist). Das Problem ist wieder, dass es nicht klar ersichtlich ist, dass da etwas erscheint, wenn man mit dem Mauszeiger drüber fährt. Aber eigentlich kann man doch drauf kommen, dass da irgendwas sein muss und wenn man dann nicht mit dem Cursor über das Wort fährt, wird man zumindest in der Infobox nachsehen und das steht unter "Quellenangabe" dann, was los ist. Naja, ist nur ein Vorschlag. Die Einzelverweise würden allein auch ausreichen, aber ich finde es so halt praktischer. Und ich nehme an, wir teilen das wieder in Zitate und Dialoge auf, oder? - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 03:14, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwertduelle Hallo Jedipedia-Community! Ich habe heute wieder ein bisschen auf der Wokkipedia Artikel auf die entsprechenden deutschen verlinkt. Dabei ist mir wieder aufgefallen, dass die Wp die einzelnen Lichtschwertduelle als Artikel führt. Dann fragte ich mich: WARUM MACHEN WIR DAS NICHT? Wenn wir die 10.00 Artikel-Marke knacken wollen, dann müssen wir das miteinbauen. GrußDark Lord disku 21:04, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Tja... es ist die Frage, ob wir "auf Teufel komm raus" Artikel in die Welt setzen wollen, oder ein ernsthaftes Lexikon werden wollen. Ich bin für letzteres. Und mal im Ernst, die Wichtigen Duelle kann man doch ganz gut im Artikel über die jeweilige person beschreiben, oder nicht? MfG - Cody 21:09, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::BK: Unser Ziel sollten nicht möglichst viele, sondern möglichst gute Artikel sein. Außerdem kann es uns egal sein, was die WP macht, schließlich wollen wir besser sein - und dafür müssen wir unser eigenes Ding machen. Ich persönlich finde die Idee nicht gut, das gehört in die jeweiligen Geschichtsabschnitte. Gruß Kyle22 21:12, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Natürlcih versteh ich die Zweifel, aber wenn wir für die Duelle einen extra Abschnitt oder Kategorie oder was weiss ich was machen dann ists doch auch gut. Dark Lord disku 23:04, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) PS: Die Admins machen das schon;) ::::Ich finde auch, dass das etwas zu weit geht. Sowas kann man in den Artikeln zu den betreffenden Charakteren schreiben, aber einen eigenen Artikel rechtfertigt das meiner Meinung nicht. Im Star-Wars-Universum gibt es so viele Lichtschwertduelle, dass wir auf diese Weise in der Tat schnell einen Artikel-Boom erzielen könnten. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass diese Artikel überhaupt wichtig sind, da man wie gesagt, diesen Kampf auch beim jeweiligen Charakter-Artikel einbauen und schildern kann. Andererseits ist es dann wieder schwierig, welche Duelle man in Artikeln festhält, denn in verschiedenen Quellen gibt es mal wichtigere und mal weniger wichtigere Kämpfe. Wenn man einen Kampf in einem Artikel festhält, besteht auch schon bald der Anspruch, einen eher unwichtigen und trivialen Konflikt in einem Artikel zu beschreiben. Ich wäre eher dagegen, da dies nicht sinnvoll für die Datenbank wäre, da Ereignisse häufiger doppelt beschrieben werden könnten... einmal im Kampf-Artikel und nochmal im jeweiligen Charakter-Artikel. Gruß Little Ani Admin 02:02, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich finde Little Ani hat ganz Recht, man könnte jedes nochh so unbedeutende Duell als Artikel nehmen. Das wäre sinnlos, wer würde schon gerne einen so kurzen Artikel lesen wie zum Beispiel als Jango Coleman Trebor erschoss? Darth Nihilus 66 09:55, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Eben. Wir sollten die Finger davon lassen, finde ich. Wenn die Wookieepedianer das für nötig halten, soll uns das egal sein. Kyle22 12:57, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::OK, wie ihr meint. Dark Lord Disku 13:39, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Erstmal muss ich den anderen zustimmen, dass wir die WP nicht zu kopieren brauchen. Genausowenig stehen wir hier unter irgendeinem Druck, schnell eine gewisse Anzahl an Artikeln vorzuzeigen. Außerdem kriegen wir 10.000 Artikel so oder so locker zusammen. Dass die WP irgendetwas macht, ist kein Grund für uns, es auch zu tun. Aber ich sehe anderen Gründe dafür, Artikel zu Duellen anzulegen. Erstens müssten wir sonst ein Duell in den Artikeln der Teilnehmenden und vielleicht auch Anwesenden beschreiben, wodurch wir nur mehrmals den selben Text hätten. Zweitens ist eine ausführliche Beschreibung eines Duells in einem Personen-Artikel imho eher fehl am Platz. Mit Duell-Artikeln könnten wir bei größeren Duellen bei der Person einfach eine Zusammefassung schreiben und auf diesen Artikel hinweisen. Es müssen ja nicht alle Duelle sein, aber so die wichtigsten, oder einfach die, zu denen es auch etwas mehr zu sagen gibt. Denn ein Duell ist auch nichts anderes als eine Schlacht, nur im kleineren Maßstab. Auf jeden Fall aber ist es ein Ereigniss. Wir haben hier schließlich auch den Artikel Padawan-Massaker auf Taris. Hätten die Padawane Lichtschwerter gehabt, wäre das auch schon ein Duell gewesen und viel mehr gibt es zu dem Thema auch nicht zu sagen, aber wir haben den Artikel, weil es eine Ereignis ist. Wenn man also nicht gleich zu jedem Moment, in dem ein Lichtschwert aktiviert wird, einen Artikel schreibt, sondern nur zu wichtigen, bzw. großen Duellen, ist die Idee imho gar nicht so schlecht. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 15:03, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Super, vielleicht wirds ja doch noch was... aber wenn ja, dann brauchen wir eine andere "Art" von Artikel und ne neue Kategorie...Dark Lord Disku 15:10, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Hm... wenn man das als Schlacht bzw. Ereignis ansieht, dann ist es akzeptabel. Aber wie Obi-Wan K. sagt, es muss schon wichtig sein, dass es einen Artikel bekommt, also es braucht nicht jeder Jedi, der von Vader im Jeditempel getötet wird einen Duellartikel aber soetwas wie Luke gegen Vader oder Obi-Wan gegen Grievous könnte schon einen Artikel gerechtfertigen. Aber wir sollten mal die meinung der anderen abwarten und uns Kriterien überlegen, ab wann ein Artikel für ein Duell gerechtfetigt ist. MfG - Cody 15:29, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ich finde aber, dass sich solche Duell-Beschreibungen auch in größeren Ereignis-Artikeln gut machen... also dass man einfach weiter ausholt. Zum Beispiel bei dem Obi-Wan vs Anakin Duell aus Die Rache der Sith kann man ja einen Artikel mit dem Lemma Mission nach Mustafar schreiben. Das schließt dann neben dem eigentlichen Duell auch noch die Anreise des Seperatistenrats nach Mustafar und dessen dortige Auslöschung durch Darth Vader. Das Duell Obi-Wan gegen Grievous kann somit auch im Artikel Schlacht von Utapau beschrieben werden. Dooku vs Yoda passt in Schlacht von Geonosis, wie ja auch schon geschehen. Ich will damit sagen, dass die großen epischen Kämpfe immer nur ein Punkt einer viel größeren Handlung sind, die dann komplett in einem Artikel festgehalten werden sollte. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:41, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Dito. Wir brauchen unsere Artikelzahlen nicht durch sowas unnötig aufzubauschen. Lieber weniger längere Artikel als viele kurze. 14:27, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) Artikel-Wahlen Hallo liebe Admins und Jedipedianer, ich hatte sschon von einigen Diskus. gehört in denen um die Wahlen (Lesenwert u. Exzellent) geredet wurde. Dort drehte es sich um das Thema, dass ein Artikel erst lesenswert sein muss bevor er für exzellent vorgeschlagen werden kann. Nun frage ich deshalb, wäre es nicht besser eine solche einheitliche Regelung zu fordern....?! --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 17:21, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Meistens ist es so, aber wenn es wirklich sehr gute Artikel sind, würde es nur im Wege stehen... Darth Tobi 17:23, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Das stimmt. Und da es bei der Unterscheidung von Artikeln, für die es sinnvoll ist, und solchen, bei denen man es weglassen könnte, noch mehr Streitereien gäbe, bin ich dafür, das System so zu lassen, wie es ist. Gruß Kyle22 17:29, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Meiner Meinung nach sind zwei Wahlen einfach viel zu viel aufwand, denn, wenn wir einen Artikel wie Star Wars erst lesenswert machen müssten ... nee, das alte System hat sich bewährt/bewährt sich immer noch, da kann man es eigentlich auch lassen. --Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 17:35, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::nach Bearbeitungskonnflikt: ::::Ich denke auch, dass das unsinnig wäre. Wenn es ein wirklich guter Artikel ist, dann wäre es blödsinn, den "nur der Formalitäten wegen" erst lesenswert zu machen. Und das Problem, weswegen dieser Vorschlag erst gemacht wurde, nämlich, dass viele Artikel vorgeschlagen werden, die nie und nimmer exzellent sind, behebt das System auch nicht... --Anakin 17:39, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich schließe mich den anderen an, es ist überflüssig einen Artikel, der eindeutig exzellent ist erst lesenswert machen zu müssen und weniger sinnlose bzw. von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilte Kandidaturen würde es auch nicht geben. MfG - Cody 10:36, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich stimme für die ganzen Argumente, allerdings gab es schon viele sinnlose exzellente Wahlen die bei lesenswert sicher sehr gut abgeschniten hätten. Das ist zum Beispiel bei Episode III und der Sonderstaffel so gewesen. Ich find, dagegen müsste man irgendwas unternehmen. Darth Nihilus 66 12:17, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Da gab es einige, das stimmt. Vielleicht könnte man es so regeln, dass ein Admin solche Kandidaturen nach bestenm Wissen und Gewissen oder nach einer ersten Kontra-Stimme mit eindeutigem Argument dagegen (Fehler, sichtlich unvollständig, etc. ...) abbrechen darf. Kyle22 12:36, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Diese Regelung existiert doch schon Kyle: "Wird in einem Kommentar eines Wählenden eine grobe Nachlässigkeit im Inhalt des Artikels erwähnt, ist der Artikel nicht exzellent. ''" Wenn das mehr durchgesetzt wird, dann ist doch alles in Ordnung. MfG - Cody 13:44, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Diese Regel ist mir sehr wohl bekannt, Cody, aber es geht hier um den Abbruch der Kandidatur, und nicht um das Scheitern der Wahl. Ich hoffe doch du verstehst diesen kleinen Unterschied. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle22 15:38, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Es geht durchaus um Abbruch der Kandidatur in der Regel! Es wäre ja wohl das sinnloseste zu sagen: "Nach dieser Feststellung kann der Artikel zwar nicht mehr exzellent werden, aber wir stimmen dennoch munter weiter ab." Ich hoffe du verstehst diese ironische Übertreibung Bild:;-).gif MfG - Cody 15:45, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) '"Wird in einem Kommentar eines Wählenden eine grobe Nachlässigkeit im Inhalt des Artikels erwähnt, ist der Artikel nicht exzellent."'' In dieser Regel steht doch noch nichts von Abbruch, deshalb wurde ja vorgeschlagen etwas zu ändern. Kyle22 16:47, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich würde es dennoch als Abbruchkriterium ansehen, da es vollkommen sinlos wäre soeine Kandidatur weiterzuführen. Hängen wir doch einfach noch dran "In diesem Fall kann ein Administrator die Kandidatur abbrechen" dann wäre das geregelt und alle sind Glücklich^^. MfG - Cody 16:49, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, zum Beispiel. Das wär doch schonmal ein konkreter Vorschlag. Was sagen denn die Admins? Kyle22 17:48, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Diese Klausel sieht in der Tat keinen Abbruch vor. Das ist so gedacht, dass diese grobe Nachlässigkeit auch für die Wahl entscheidend sein kann, obwohl es nur einem Wähler auffällt. Die eigentliche Wahl geht aber noch weiter, um eben die Möglichkeit aufrecht zu erhalten, dass anderen Benutzer auch ihre Meinung abgeben können. Ich glaube, dass manche nur diesen einen Effekt der Wahlen verstehen... nämlich, die besten Artikel der Jedipedia zu finden und auszuzeichnen. Aber es gibt einen nicht ganz unwichtigen Nebeneffekt: Artikel, die noch nicht ganz so weit für eine Auszeichnung sind, sollen dennoch kommentiert und kritisiert werden. Anhand dieser Verbesserungsvorschläge kann dieser Artikel später überarbeitet werden. Also ist es absolut nicht störend, wenn ein Artikel mal nicht durch die Wahl kommt. Im Endeffekt leidet niemand darunter... im Gegenteil: Der Artikel profitiert von jeder Wahl. Vorzeitige Abbrüche sind nicht gesattet, sofern der Artikel nicht selbst von jemandem überarbeitet wird. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:01, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich finde dass führt jetzt zu einer unnsinnigen Diskussion. Daran, dass man die Hinweise auf Bücher überall findet hab ich nicht gedacht, das geb ich zu. Darth Nihilus 66 13:23, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bessere Hauptseite Hallo Jedipedianer! Man stelle sich dieses Szenario vor: Ein Star Wars-Neutraler hat gerade eine Episode gesehen und möchte sich informieren, guggt im Internet und stösst auf die Jedipedia. Auf der Hauptseite sieht er zwar die Links zu den Filmen, aber er weiß im Moment nicht, dass es abertausende Bücher gibt. Ich finde diese Info sollte in die Hauptseite rein! Wenn nämlich nicht, so könnte er meinen, dass es keine Infos zwischen oder vor oder nach den Episoden gibt. Ich will jetzt keine Quellenliste oder so vorschlagen, aber einen Hinweis, dass es viel mehr als die Filme gibt. Ich bin mir sicher ihr werdet hier darüber diskutieren. Ich fände es halt Neulingsfreundlicher und wollte deshalb diesen Vorschlag bringen. Gruß Dark Lord Disku 10:40, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde das an sich eine gute Idee, aber ich weiß nicht so recht wie du dir dass genau vorstellsst. gib am besten mal ein Beispiel vor. Gruß Darth Nihilus 66 10:43, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::DAS weiß ich eben auch nicht so genau^^. Vielleicht mit einem Satz in dem Kurzen Text am Anfang. Dark Lord Disku 10:54, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ich hab da eine Idee: Wer denkt, Star Wars besteht nur aus den Filmen kennt die vielen Bücher noch nicht... oder so ähnlich. Dazu bräuchte man aber eine Liste aller Star Wars Bücher, von mir aus auch eine Gallerie und das wird ziemlich viel Arbeit. Darth Nihilus 66 11:07, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Naja, ich kann mir das zwar auch nicht so ganz vorstellen, aber eine Liste aller SW-Bücher haben wir ja: Liste von Star-Wars-Romanen (die Seite kann man ja verlinken). Gruß, Anakin 11:10, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ok, dann hätten wir das schon geklärt. Darth Nihilus 66 11:13, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Moment ohne Admin geht hier nix! Dark Lord Disku 11:19, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ich sehe keinen Grund, die Hauptseite genauso aufzuziehen wie die Wookieepedia. Ein Verweis auf die Bücher erübrigt sich spätestens, wenn der neugierig gewordene Leser auf einen Link innerhalb des Film-Artikels klickt. Beispiel Luke Skywalker: Beim Öffnen dieses ellenlangen Artikels und letzten Endes allein schon bei der Betrachtung der Bilder und Quellenliste weiß der Leser, dass da mehr verarbeitet ist, als die Filme. Nene, das sehe ich nicht ein. Außerdem dürfte irgendwann jeder schon einmal über ein SW-Buch gestolpert sein, auch wenn er es ignoriert hat. 11:53, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Dass es Romanreihen und Ähnliches gibt, das erfährt man hier schnell genug. Ein Hinweis auf der Hauptseite halte auch ich für unnötig. Gruß Kyle22 12:24, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Wir haben den Hinweis ja praktisch schon in dem Wusstest du, dass Abschnitt! Darth Tobi 12:26, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Und wenn sich diese Person denk, "ach da gugg ich doch nix nach lohnt sich ja nicht bei nur 6 Filmen!" Was dann? Dark Lord Disku 12:49, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Wegen dieser sechs Filme hat er uns doch erst aufgesucht! Wie kann er da mehr erwarten? Er wird im Gegenteil eher positiv überrascht sein, wenn er dann auf die Bücher stößt. Kyle22 13:07, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Wie ihr meint.... Dark Lord Disku 13:24, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Finde ich völlig unnötig. Allerdings könnte man den "Willkommen"ssatz damit verschönern, den finde ich nämlich ziemlich uneinladent. Da kann dann beispielsweise stehen: ... verfasst, über Charaktere, Schiffe oder Planeten aus den Filmen, Spielen und Büchern. --DarthMomse 15:39, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich stimme eher Dark Lord zu. Wir sollten es etwas offensichtlicher gestalten...vielleicht ähnlich wie der Artiekl des Monats daneben das "Buch des Monats" oder so, dass der Leser direkt merkt, dass es auch Bücher gibt und dadurch seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt wird. Gruß Rogaldorn89 09:20, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ein Buch des Monats hört sich gut an. Man könnte ja einen Link zu einem Portal setzten. Da stellen wir dann jeden Monat ein Sachbuch oder Roman vor mit Kurzer inhaltsangabe und vielleicht schreibt auch jemand, der es gelesen hat, eine kurze Bewertung zum Buch.--Yoda41 Admin 09:31, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Das wäre auch für diejenigen interessant, die ohnehin vorhatten, sich einmal Bücher zu besorgen. Die Idee ist gut. Kyle22 11:37, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Das ist ne gute Idee, aber ich würds Buchtipp des Monats nennen. Dark Lord Disku 21:39, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Spoiler Hallo, ich bin aktiver Teilnehmer auch auf anderen Wiki-Seiten. Man kann für die Spoiler einen Button definieren, der den zu verdeckenden Text auf- und zuklappt. Kann man so etwas auch hier einführen? 16:42, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Andreas, hast du bitte einen Link für uns, damit wir uns das anschauen können? Danke und Gruß, Premia Admin 16:48, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Vielleicht ließe sich das dann ja gleich mit deinem Software-Update regeln, Premia. Die Idee ist nämlich eigentlich gut, so läuft man nicht Gefahr, sich aus Versehen um die Spannung zu bringen. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle22 16:55, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::: Hier ist der Link! Aber zuklappen ist so eine Sache... Artikel, die dann nur aus einem Spoiler bestehen, sind dann komplett leer oO Und das würde vor allem Bücher- und Comic-Artikel betreffen. Ich finde, dass das kein guter Anblick werden wird und dass der bisherige Hinweis deutlich genug sein dürfte. --Little Ani Admin 16:59, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Du meinst so hier? Bild:;-).gif Wer das liest ist doof! Allerdings kann dieser Spoilerbutton keine Bilder verarbeiten, ein großer Nachteil, wie ich finde. Premia Admin 17:21, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das ist auf jeden Fall ein großer Nachteil, da ja in den meisten Artikeln auch Bilder zu finden sind. Gruß, Finwe Disku 17:24, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Wer hinter diesem Link weitersucht, wird auch Spoiler finden, die Bilder verarbeiten können. Andererseits ist es doch kein Problem, einem Spoiler eine eigene Überschrift zu gönnen, dahinter fließt der Text unter der nächsten Überschrift weiter. Mehrere Überschriften gliedern die Seiten auch besser. Hallo Premia, ist dieser Button eine Vorlage oder Bestandteil des HTML-Codes auf dem Server? Ich freue mich ja, wenn das so funktioniert, aber bin auch immer ein bißchen neugierig, warum das mal geht, mal nicht. 19:34, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Andreas, stimmt - mal funktioniert es, mal nicht. Ich habe in meinem Sandkasten nämlich eine Tabelle in die Spoilerfunktion integriert, anfangs wurde die Tabelle nicht dargestellt, dann doch mal kurz. Schon eigenartig... Premia Admin 20:53, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) P.S.: Der Button ist eine Erweiterung (engl. Extension), siehe unter Spezial:Version. ::DAS ist doch mal ein SUPER Vorschlag! Hoffentlich kriegt das Premia hin! Dark Lord Disku 21:23, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Was soll da bitte so super sein, wenn z.B. Artikel, die nur aus Spoiler bestehen, dann ganz leer sind? Die jetzigen Spoiler-Warnungen sind eigentlich kenntlich genug. Wenn überhaupt sollte man diese Funktion nur für einen Einleitungssatz begrenzen, wo die bisherige Spoiler-Vorlage unangebracht wäre. --Little Ani Admin 21:26, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Wenn jemand etwas aus Vesehen ließt, was er abwarten wollte, dann ist es doof. Dark Lord Disku 21:28, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Meiner Meinung nach laden solche Spoiler irgendwie zum lesen ein ;-) Darth Tobi 21:31, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ja, das ist doof, Dark Lord. Gerade für solche Leute gibt es die jetzige Spoiler:Vorlage, siehe auch im Artikel Betrayal. Wenn man da jetzt diese Zuklappen-Teil reinmacht, besteht der Artikel nur noch aus einem Einleitungssatz. Das sieht erstens nicht gut aus (die Infobox macht die Seite nämlich nicht kürzer) und zweitens habe ich nicht gerade Lust, etwas zu schreiben, was man nachher gar nicht sieht und es aufrufen muss. --Little Ani Admin 21:34, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::DU bist der Admin... Dark Lord Disku 21:38, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ja und? Ich will ja nur diskutieren... wird das irgendwie durch meine Funktion als Admin eingeschränkt? Vermutlich schon, weil man immer denkt, ich will etwas befehlen, was aber gar nicht so ist. --Little Ani Admin 21:41, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Wie ist es denn dann? Dark Lord Disku 22:25, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) @Dark Lord: Was soll ich da noch hinkriegen? Ich habe die Spoiler-Erweiterung doch schon eingebaut. Ich bin im Übrigen auch gegen diesen Spoilerbutton, weil er 1. keine Bilder, Tabellen, etc. zulässt und 2. wie Ani schon meinte die entsprechenden Artikel dadurch leer werden können. Bleiben wir doch lieber bei unserer Spoilervorlage. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:50, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich bin da komplett dagegen. Das hat mehrere Gründe. Der erste Hauptgrund ist, dass bei diesem "Klick-mich und der Text erscheint" Java oder andere Komponenten (die unter anderem für erhebliche Sicherheitslücken am PC zu hause sorgen und deshalb bei vielen Browsern deaktiviert sind). Der zweite ist allerdings der folgende: Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir wie die Wikipedia eine Art Enzyklopädie sind und deshalb diese ganzen Spoilersachen komplett raussollen. Erstens kann man die nicht die ganze Zeit aktuell halten, zweitens zerstören sie meiner Meinung nach immens einen Artikel. Klar ist das so, dass ein Spoiler evtl. einem von schlimmeren Bewahren soll, aber wer die Quellen sich reinzieht, weiß auch was er gelesen hat oder was er eben nicht wissen möchte. Wir sind hier keine Fanseite oder sowas. --DarthMomse 23:36, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Ich finde die Idee auch nicht gerade vorteilhaft, auch wenn sie anfangs einen gewissen Reiz hatte. Ich finde wir sollten die alte Vorlage behalten, sie aber um den ref-tag oder so erweitern, sodass die Quelle, die für den Abschnitt verantwortlich ist (oder die Quellen, wenn es mehrere sind) durch einen Link in der Spoilerwarnung sichtbar werden (Also zum Beispiel, man klickt auf den Link und unten steht dann die Quelle oder so ähnlich). Das hätte zum einem den Vorteil, dass der Leser weiß in welchem Buch die Informationen stehen und zum anderem, wenn es mehrere Abschnitte sind, die alle verschiedene Quellen haben, kann der Leser dann die Spoilerwarnung entfernen, für den die Quelle schon auf Deutsch erschienen ist (wenn die 4 Wochen abgelaufen sind). Ich hoffe ich habe mich nicht unklar ausgedrückt :) Gruß Boba 14:35, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Ich denke auch, dass wir es bei unserer Vorlage lassen sollten. Die Idee mit der Quelle ist ganz gut, aber wir könnten das doch einfach in die Vorlage integrieren, statt einem ref-tag. Beispiel: wird zu "Dieser Abschnitt enthält Spoiler aus Dark Nest." Außerdem könnte man die Vorlage teilen, sodass man mehrere Abschnitte machen kann, also MfG - Cody 14:53, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Ich lasse den Spoilerbutton trotzdem erst mal drin, viell. macht er sich ja in Diskussionen gut, oder hat jemand Probleme bei der Darstellung wegen Java? Gruß, Premia Admin 16:30, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich zumindest nicht;-) Kann man die Vorlage so ändern, dass ein anderer Text, anstatt click here to reveal spoiler steht? Dann hätte ich eine Vorschlag für eine andere Verwendung dieser Funktion... Darth Tobi 16:36, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Tobi, den Satz kann ich beliebig ändern. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:51, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Cool! Also meine Idee lautet wie folgt: Ich hatte desöfteren das Problem, dass ich eine Frage zu einem Sachbuch hatte und nicht direkt wusste an wen ich mich wenden soll...es ist auch sehr umständlich alle Benutzerseiten zu durchforsten um nach einem Besitzer zu suchen. Vielleicht könnte man aufklappbare Liste auf die Artikel der Sachbücher setzen, damit man bei Fragen sofort weiß, wer im Besitz des Buches ist. Aufklappbar ist deshalb gut, da es dann kaum Platz im Artikel einnimmt. Was haltet ihr von dem Vorschlag? Darth Tobi 18:14, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Aber die Besitzer eines Sachbuchs in den Artikel zu schreiben, ist auf keinen Fall von enzyklopädischem Wert. Das interessiert den normalen Leser nicht die Bohne! Wenn man das wissen will, braucht man nur kurz auf den Link „Links auf diese Seite“ in der Navigationsleiste klicken und nach Benutzerseiten suchen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:45, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Schön, aber es haben nicht alle Benutzer ihre Sachbücher auf die Benutzerseite gestellt. Ich zum Beispel habe vier Sachbücher von denen außer Meister Plo Koon keiner weiß Darth Nihilus 66 18:47, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Wo ist denn das Problem? Schreibt doch einfach auf die Disku zum Buch-Artikel die Frage, wer das gute Stück im Schrank hat, da werden sich schon ein paar Leute melden. Gruß Kyle22 18:49, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Finde auch auch so! Für das gibt es ja auch die Diskussionsseiten. In den Artikel zu schreiben, wer alles das Kompendium besitzt, gehört sich für eine Enzyklopädie eigentlich nicht... und das sollen wir ja sein, nur über Star Wars halt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:54, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Mir ist klar, dass es die Leser nicht interessiert, daher der kleine Spoiler. Die Idee mit der Disku ist ja die Standard Methode und die versuchte ich mit dem Vorschlag zu beschleunigen. Wenn die Mehrheit allerdings dagegen ist bleibe ich auch bei dem wie es jetzt ist. Darth Tobi 19:01, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) Untergliederung in Themenbereiche Ich habe mal etwas über den Vorschlag von Dark Lord nachgedacht. Bei dem Abschnitt Bessere Hauptseite hat er erklärt, dass man vielleicht einen Buchtipp des Monats bzw der Woche einrichten sollte, um die Leser auch auf das Erweiterte Universum aufmerksam zu machen. Den Vorschlag finde ich echt nicht schlecht, aber mangelt es sowohl auf der Hauptseite als auch auf dem Portal etwas an Platz, um das angemessen aufzuziehen. Meine erweiterte Idee wäre die folgende: Man untergliedert die Jedipedia in verschiedene Themenbereiche! ein Beispiel habe ich in der Wikipedia gefunden, wo es beispielsweise die Bereiche Kunst und Kultur oder Sport gibt. Auf diese Themenbereiche wird auf der Hauptseite mit einem einfachem Link eingegangen. Da so eine Untergliederung in einen Themenbereich eine Menge Wartungsarbeiten mit sich bringt, wäre ich für den Anfang lediglich dafür, ein Untergliederung in die Themenbereiche Literatur, Videospiele und Fernsehen einzurichten. Wie soll so ein Themenbereich aussehen? Für jeden Themenbereich wird eine eigene Seite erstellt, die praktisch die Hauptseite zu dem eigentlichen Thema ist. Also wenn wir zum Beispiel den Bereich Literatur nehmen, dann steht dort allerhand über Comics, Romane, Sachbücher usw. Dort findet man einen Buchtipp der Woche bzw des Monats, die aktuellen Erscheinungen, zukünftige Erscheinungen, natürliche viele Links und Querverweise zu Listen und lesenswerte bzw exzellente Artikel. Die Hauptseiten zu den Themenbereichen kann man auch dafür verwenden, um Artikel mit dem Nacharbeit-Hinweis aufzuführen oder auf gewünschte, noch nichts angelegte Artikel aufmerksam zu machen. So ist das auch mit den anderen Themenbereichen möglich. Wer pflegt das ganze? Das ist natürlich eine berechtigte Frage, denn solche Seiten müssen ständig aktualisiert und gewartet werden. Da ich mich mit dem Thema sehr gut auskenne, wäre ich zumindest bereit, den Bereich Literatur zu gestalten und später zu aktualisieren... Aber erst mal die Frage, wie der Vorschlag so ankommt!? Gruß Little Ani Admin 09:47, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Auf jeden Fall eine sehr gute Idee! Beim Aussehen könnte man sich auch an der Wikipedia orientieren, da das gut gegliedert ist. Man könnte beispielsweise die Romane in Spalten für die Ären einsortieren und auch wie gesagt in der Mitte (oder wo auch immer) das Buch des Monats mit dem Cover darstellen. Darth Tobi 09:52, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich finde den Vorschlag gut. Nach dieser Diskussion bin ich sicher, dass das ausgereift sein wird, aber ich habe ein paar Fragen: In welche Thmenbereiche willst du aufteilen? Sollen zur Pflege Admins oder normale User ran? Dark Lord Disku 09:54, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ich denke wenn User sich gut mit einem Bereich auskennen, könnten die auch die Pflege übernehmen...das ist allerdings ein Entscheid der Admins. Darth Tobi 09:56, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Habe ich doch geschrieben, dass für den Anfang vielleicht erstmal die Bereiche Literatur, Videospiele und Fernsehen reichen. Zur Pflege sollen sowohl Admins als auch Benutzer beteiligt sein. Jeder, der sich damit auskennt und etwas falsches oder veraltetes in den Themenseiten findet. Einzig die Gestaltung der Seite ist eine Frage, die man noch abklären muss... aber es geht ja erstmal darum, ob man sich das vorstellen kann, um es hier zu realisieren. Gruß Little Ani Admin 09:59, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::OK, ein Vorschlag: Ein Admin und drei "normale" User. Das muss natürlich überdacht werden, aber so denke ich mussts klappen. Dark Lord Disku 10:02, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Nein, auch hier soll das Wiki-Prinzip fungieren... also jeder kann mitarbeiten! Aber das soll jetzt noch gar nichts das Thema sein. Schauen wir erstmal und sammeln verschiedene Meinungen, bevor wir unseren Kopf über kleine, noch nicht relevante organisatorische Dinge zerbrechen. --Little Ani Admin 10:05, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Könnte man nicht auf der Benutzerseite eines Testaccounts oder auf einer Benutzerunterseite anfangen die grobe Struktur der Seite zu gestalten? Darth Tobi 10:10, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ja, ich mache mal eine Benutzerseite für die Literatur-Seite, aber ich würde gerne noch andere Meinungen einholen, denn das ganze ist noch nicht entschieden. Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:21, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Anfangen könnte man grundsätzlich überall.... wenn es nichts wird, kann es ja immernoch gelöscht oder neu gemacht werden. Die Idee ist sehr gut. Aber ich würde es in vier Themenbereiche einteilen, Filme als Vierter. Man könnte sich bei der gestaltung dann an der Wikipedia orientiren und dort villeicht lesenswerte Artikel als Artikel das Monats in einem Themenbereich zu nehmen (also z.B. Revan bei Spielen). MfG - Cody 10:23, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Ich halte diese Idee für ziemlich gut, das macht jedoch ne heiden Arbeit. Ich schlage vor, dass wir abstimmen, wer das machen sollte. Es würde keinen Sinn machen wenn wir einen total unerfahrenen Benutzer an so was rannlassen. Da müssen wohl einige Admins ran. Darth Nihilus 66 10:26, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Was habt ihr immer mit Admins und zuständigkeit?!? Das könnte man genau so machen, wie auf der Hauptseite, einfach drei oder vier Vorlagen, deren inhalt innerhalb bestimmter regeln geändert werden können. MfG - Cody 10:29, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Wenn du meinst Darth Nihilus 66 10:30, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST)